Oerba Yun Fang
Oerba Yun Fang, often referred to simply as Fang, is a playable character in Final Fantasy XIII. She is a supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and she is a guest character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Fang is playable once again in Final Fantasy XIII-3. Her full name stands for "Fang of the Yun clan, from the village of Oerba." In Final Fantasy XIII, Fang is a Pulse l'Cie who is working with the Cavalry under unknown pretenses. She is a strong woman surrounded in mystery and driven by a personal agenda; Fang aims to complete her Focus at any cost in order to save her friend Vanille from a fate worse than death. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Fang appears alongside Vanille in Serah Farron's dreamworld, and in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Fang is the leader of a group of bandits that is active in the Dead Dunes, Monoculus. She searches the ruins desperately for an ancient artifact known as the "Holy Clavis." In Final Fantasy XIII-3, Fang teams up with Lightning to find the goddess Mwynn and halt the return of Bhunivelze. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Added during Chapter Four, under the name "Mysterious Woman" ---- A mysterious woman captures Snow on Lake Bresha after his exhausting battle with PSICOM and the Twin Sisters. She bears the mark of a l'Cie, but her brand appears scorched and twisted. As a servant of Pulse she should be fleeing the Sanctum army, but she seems to be working with one of the military's units. Updated during Chapter Seven ---- Fang is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse, the world that stretches out below the floating shell of Cocoon. She joined Vanille in a centuries-long crystal stasis, but awoke with no memories of her Focus or what she did to complete it. To prevent Vanille's transformation into a Cie'th, Fang tries to recapture memories of their task but in doing so, causes the incident at Euride Gorge. Separated from her friend, the proud warrior-woman finds herself working with Raines and the Cavalry he leads as they track down l'Cie. Fang's brand is scorched and twisted, its progress halted. Updated after taming Hecatoncheir ---- Fang is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse. Her full name stands for "Fang of the Yun clan, from the village of Oerba." Centuries ago, she and Vanille were given a Focus to destroy Cocoon. Fang became Ragnarok and cracked Cocoon's shell, but they were both turned to crystal before their task was complete. The Vestige in which they slumbered was lifted by a fal'Cie onto the very world they tried to shatter. Waking years later, Fang's brand—as well as the memory of her Focus—is now obscured and indistinct. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Added during Episode Three, in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-''' ---- Fang is a l'Cie from the same village as Vanille. She transformed into the monster Ragnarok during the War of Transgression and came close to destroying Cocoon. In her moment of triumph, however, an irresistible force intervened and scorched her brand. Fang and Vanille then fell into a premature crystal slumber. When she awoke with Vanille several centuries later, their actions started a catastrophic chain of events. Fang eventually redeemed herself by being part of the miracle that saved Cocoon, and now resides within the crystal pillar alongside her fellow Gran Pulsian. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Fang was an ally and friend who fought alongside Lightning a thousand years ago. Her passions run high and she is a fighter through and through. She is bound to Vanille, a young girl who lived in the same village, with bonds beyond those of family. For Vanille's sake, Fang would endure any pain without complaint, and she tends to act rashly and dangerously when it is to keep Vanille safe. Lightning and the others were once forced to turn their blades on Fang, but in the end, she and Vanille brought abut a miracle and atoned for their past sins. To prevent Cocoon from falling out of the sky, the two heroes from Pulse became a great pillar of crystal, sleeping within for nearly a thousand years as they held the weight of humanity aloft. It has been thirteen years now since Fang emerged from her crystal sleep. When they first awoke, both Vanille and Fang were cared for by the Order of Salvation. Now Fang stands alone as the leader of the bandit gang Monoculus. It is unclear what could have ever happened to tear her from Vanille's side. ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' '''Added ??? ---- ??? Updated ??? ---- ??? Updated ??? ---- ??? Appearance and Personality ''Final Fantasy XIII'', Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Oerba Yun Fang is a tall woman, standing at 5'9", and while she is over five centuries old at the start of at the start of Final Fantasy XIII, she has the physical appearance of a 21 year-old woman. Fang has bronze skin and wavy, dark brown hair. There is a braid behind her left ear and a beauty spot beneath her right eye. Fang wears purple, claw-shaped earrings and has scars on her right arm and shoulder. Her clothing is blue in coloration and resembles a traditional Indian sari; it is adorned with tribal accessories. In addition to her sari, Fang wears a short, black top with black sleeves that cover her forearms. Tan, leather, open-toed sandals appear on Fang's feet, and two fur pelts hang from a cord beneath the belt she wears to hold her spear. The brand of a Pulse l'Cie appears on Fang's right shoulder, and a large, black tattoo decorates the other. While the brands of Lightning, Snow, Hope, Sazh, and Vanille are black in coloration and change in appearance as the time they have left to complete their Focus runs out, Fang's brand is white and static. In Fang's subsequent appearances in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, the only difference in her appearance is the absence of her brand. Personality-wise, Fang is cocky, confident, and stubborn. She is also sarcastic, determined, and independent, just like Lightning. Fang is insecure whenever she talks about her past, and she possesses a quick wit and dry sense of humor. Fang can be strict at times, but she has a caring and compassionate side; she loves no one more than Vanille, whom she would protect at any cost. Fang cares greatly about her other friends, as well, and she is willing to take extreme measures if that is what is necessary to ensure their safety. Lightning has described Fang as having a "wild fearlessness to her," and indeed, Fang never backs down from a fight. She has a strong belief in Lady Luck. ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3: A New World -Humanity's Tale-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Battle ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Eidolon Weapons ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Abilities Quotes Creation and Development Voice Musical Themes Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ''Final Fantasy Artniks'' ''Final Fantasy'' Trading Card Game Merchandise Gallery Etymology and Symbolism Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 characters Category:l'Cie Category:Dragoons Category:Guest characters